The 10 Song Challenge
by Ignis et Ventus
Summary: This challenge was first posted on the Narnia fandom. It constitutes of writing 10 drabbles inspired by songs you listen to while writing. This is my version of it, transported to the Naruto world. You only have the duration of the song to write. Yaoi


A-N: Recently while I was perusing the live journal for Narnia slash, I fell upon a really interesting challenge that I decided to test myself against in a category I am more familiar with. The authors who did it in the journal did a wonderful job and I encourage people to check it out if it interests them in the least. You will find the site's link in our profile.

Anyways, here is the challenge. You let your playlist run and every time a song comes on you write a drabble about whatever the lyrics evoke in you. You can only write while the song is playing and must stop when it ends. This must be done for ten songs. Here I go...

10 songs challenge

Goodbye my lover – James blunt

Sasuke turned away with eyes tightly shut and tried to ignore the cries that pierced his heart. He had known, had always known the extent as to which his lover was in love with him. The beautiful man had been willing to die for the Uchiha's happiness and he had taken advantage of it. He had betrayed him continuously and today as he stood in his doorway saying goodbye, he finally realized that he, Sasuke Uchiha, had fallen in love. Black eyes darkened and Sasuke turned around before leaving the apartment...goodbye my love.

2+25 - Radiohead

Hinata hypnotically swayed as she swung her long katana to and fro in her family's dojo. She practiced her katas by the book, eyes closed and dispassionate as she heard her father's freezing voice in her head telling her time and time again to straighten her back, put more chakra in her blows and finally to be more like Hanabi. Hanabi, the Hyuuga prodigy that her clan treasured so deeply... Slowly, as her thoughts progressed, her carefully controlled movements started to lose their rigidity and gain more and more passion and anger. Eventually she was down to hacking brutally at the practice doll she was facing. Eventually, she was exhausted and she let herself go, slumping to the floor. She never saw eyes so very similar to hers staring at her through the darkness of the hallway and silently expressing their pride in her. "Congratulations cousin, you can finally do yourself proud".

-You are my sunshine – Ray Charles

Onyx orbs travelled across the lounge as they observed the occupants of the crowded room. Jazz music filled the air as smoke lazily floundered in the air. Finally, they settled on a pair of dark leather shoes and up long legs encased in dress pants. They passed a lithe chest to finally settle on a slightly flushed face. Blond hair encased tan skin, blue eyes and whisker-like scars. A hat stood perched on the messy head of hair and a long cigarette was softly held to red lips. Piercing azure eyes met his and the pouty lips tilted 

slightly in a smirk before the stranger nodded in greeting and returned to his conversation with his brother. Uchiha Sasuke kept his eyes locked tightly to the young man, desperately trying to uncover the secret behind the mischievous pools of blue. Well into the night, he stayed in the chair across the room observing the man until finally, he saw it. The stranger took his brother's lips in a quick kiss before retreating to the bathroom. On his way to the small room at the end of the lounge, he sent a wink to the wide-eyed, gaping Sasuke.

-Bleeding love – Leona Lewis

He kept running, blond hair whipping his face as his legs took him farther and farther away from his only home. They didn't, wouldn't understand. He had desperately tried to explain it to them, but they wouldn't listen. He was suffocating in their restraints and his heart was shredding to pieces by their rejection. It didn't matter, they were in love and nobody else had anything to say about it. They would run away somewhere safe where nobody would hurt them... Itachi loved him...that was the only important thing...

Videotape – Radiohead

He walked through the hallways with his head down, eyes concentrated on the hundreds of tiles passing through his vision as he travelled across the school. He heard the snickers, the whispers and the insults, but he was too distracted by his own mind to pay them any attention. He could hear the other voices too, the ones inside him that screamed bloody murder, who made him so utterly weak...He could not resist...

A week later, he was found hung by the gym ceiling...His forehead was still dripping with the love kanji he had carved on it...

Fix you – Coldplay

Droplets hit his skin as he kneeled in the muddy ground, a rose tightly clenched in his right hand. Heavy rain covered the entire forest around him and slid down his cheeks to meet with the mask that was wetly plastered to his face. He softly traced the names engraved on the stone in front of him and pleaded for forgiveness. He had tried, tried so hard to make them into better people, to bandage the gaping wounds in their hearts but he had only lead them further astray. As he sat there, contemplating his past, he thought of them, his three only students, the only ones he would ever take. He thought of the heartbreak they had all suffered and he bent his head as he prayed. He prayed hard and long for hours, until finally he stood up. "Please fix them, in any way you can..."

Mika – happy ending

The two pairs of eyes met, gazes so familiar yet still completely strange. Finally, the shorter of the two moved aside, letting the other enter through the doorway and into 

the apartment he had approached only seconds before. The dark haired man softly closed the door and followed the blond into the living room. They both sat stiffly in facing armchairs. They both knew this was only a courtesy, a final goodbye of sorts, but they were still chocked up by memories they had thought long buried. The shorter one finally spoke "When?" The taller one inclined his head slightly and finally after a long pause said "next month". The blond nodded and then, after what seemed like an eternity in silence, they both stood. The darker man walked to the door followed by the blond. Before crossing the threshold, their gazes met one final time, the emotions expressed in their glance could only be understood by each other. "Congratulations...please tell her too..." The taller one nodded before walking out into the hallway. He stared right ahead, never looking back; if he had, they both would have seen the tears coursing on each other's cheeks. As it was, he walked farther and farther until finally, he could not look back anymore...

- Apocalypse Please – Muse

Burning red eyes met, the world around their owners disappearing as they solely focused on each other. The scent of death and smoke vanished as well as the sight of dead bodies littering the bloody ground. Cries surrounded them but they could not hear them in their fixed gaze. Slowly, hands started moving, bodies soon following and clash after clash they met, parrying each other at every turn. The exchange would not end, it continued throughout the cries and the screams, the deaths and the victories. Finally, the movements stopped and the two pairs of eyes stayed locked within each other even as the two men died, each gripping the other's heart.

9 – Swans –Unkle Bob

A thumb softly stroked a photograph as the hand that held it trembled slightly. Slowly, its owner pulled the picture up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the wrinkled and aged paper. A tear made its way down a face darkened with age and with loss. Almost reverently the hand threw the photo in the raging fire of a warm fireplace. The woman turned around and left the room, following the cries of her children, her pink hair softly bouncing with her every step. As she made her way down winding stairs, one last thought crossed her mind "goodbye Sasuke".

10 – Let the drummer kick – Citizen Cope

He watched the scenery pass, his hand tightly clenched around the handle of his suitcase. He saw the dying trees and the fading of birds as more time passed and he knew then that nothing would ever be the same. He could feel his tender heart aching and realized that it would be long before he could forget. He needed to relearn to breathe as he had almost forgotten; the pain had been too great, much too great for him to come out unscathed. He could still remember the look in her too large eyes, the blinding happiness in her wide smile. His shoulders shook as he sobbed slightly. Yes, it would be long before he could forget him. HHHHHH


End file.
